gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball - Game of Awesomeness
Note by Vonjared: Everyone is accepted to edit this page for awesome fun and cool! Characters Gumball Gumball is the first character unlocked in the game. Powers Joyful Burger Cannon Shoots burgers that stun enemies! First Unlocked in 1-5. WHY YOU LITTLE! (Ability) Gumball goes berserk and hits enemies rapidly with his weapons. Skateboard Whack Rides his skateboard and knocks over enemies. Unlocked at 2-9. Darwin COMING SOON Craig TBA Laura TBA Michael TBA Anais TBA Ryan TBA Gumball's Cripme TBA Jim Chapman Jim is unlockable on 2-7 or by purchasing him through DLC. Powers Playing Dead This Power can cause him to fall to the ground and remain motionless. Enemies will ignore him while he is playing dead, so it is useful when surrounded. By the way, if an enemy lands on top of him or punched him on the ground, he can still get hurt, so be careful! This unlocked at 2-8. PS3, Vita and PS4: O, XBOX 360 and One: B, Wii U: TBA Swing Combo This move can cause him to swing a melee weapon around. Press the button again the moment he finishes his first swing to immediately perform another. This special action leaves him breathless for a moment, so use it with caution. Lucky Coin (Ability Item) When he possesses this item, the chance of critical hit occurrence rises 5%, the durability of melee weapons become stronger, and he gets 2x more health than others. This is unlocked in 3-1, unless buying him fully. MeeMee MeeMee is unlocked at 1-2. Powers Heavy Hammer MeeMee can knock enemies silly with her heavy hammer! Pink Volcano (Special Attack) MeeMee's special attack is called Pink Volcano. In it, she slams her hammer into the ground, creating pink shock columns that become shorter. Cindy Lennox Cindy is unlockable in 4-3 or purchasing her through DLC. Powers Herb Case TBA Bandage Cindy can cure herself or a another character from bleeding with this bandage. Crypto Crypto is unlockable in 1-4. Powers Furon Weapons Crypto can use any weapons he'd got from the Destroy All Humans! games Psychokinesis Crypto can use any mental abilities and PK from the games. David King David is unlockable in 5-1 or by purchasing him through DLC. Powers Tool Box David can create any weapon or fixing a weapons by using his tool box. Lighter TBA James Kenney Powers Sword Combo He would summon his sword and slash his enemy many time with his sword Meteor Swarm He would summon meteor to hit the enemy Revive (ability) He would use his power to revive a person,can only be used once per character in a level. Natalya TBA Controls Playstation 3 L1 - TBA L2 - TBA R1 - TBA R2 - TBA Square - TBA Triangle - TBA O - TBA X - TBA Start - Pause Select - TBA Left Along Stick - Move Right Along Stick - TBA XBOX 360 LT - TBA LB - TBA RT - TBA RB - TBA Y - TBA X - TBA A - Jump B - TBA Start - Pause Back - TBA Right Stick - TBA Left Stick - Move D-Pad - TBA PlayStation 4 TBA XBOX One TBA Wii U TBA PlayStation Vita Square - TBA Triangle - TBA O - TBA X - TBA Start - TBA Select - TBA Left Along Stick - Move Right Along Stick - Move iPad TBA iPhone TBA iPod TBA Android TBA Levels 1-10: Elmore Brawl Level 1 - Joyful Burger Bonanza Level 2 - Elmore Water Park Scandal Level 3 - Elmore Junior High Fist-Fight Level 4 - Fervidus Pizza Scrimmage Level 5 - Power Struggle Level 6 - Abuse of Anais Level 7 - The Reign of Tobias Level 8 - Larry Needlemeyer Level 9 - Mordecai and the...Rigbys? (PURCHASE DLC) or Take It All Level 10 - The Kreugers Level 10-20: Delmore Frights Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Levels 21- 30: Welcome to Horrormore Level 21- Fright Nights at Beddy's Level 22- Crazy Person Fight Level 23- Decision to Make Level 24- Clash of Cats Level 25- T-Virus Outbreak Part 1 Level 26- T-Virus Outbreak Part 2 Game Party Games This list the party games on the game!: Music Class Players will play music to match the tunes to the song that is playing. Whoever has the most right notes will win! There's three difficultes: Easy will let you show the notes, Normal will speed the notes up a little bit, Hard will not show the notes and the notes goes fast. There's Solo and Multiplayer option. (Recommendation character: Darwin and Cindy) Songs #When Life Gives You Lemons #Refund the World #Ocean (World 3) - Monkey Ball* #TBA *DLC purchasable Capture the Flag Based on The Fridge, players will eliminate players by using paintballs. Whoever gets the flag will win! Be careful, if you get shot, you will be out! There's Normal mode where you shot players to get points and Battle mode where you try to get the flag without getting shot. (Recommendation character: Gumball and Nicole) Dumb Race The Dumb Race from The Goons returns in this game! Like in the episode, anyone who took off their blindfolds during the race was considered disqualified and the participant that ran the farthest without stopping to the finish line wins. Easy will show the map and there's no hazards, Normal will add a few hazards, Hard will not show the map and there's more hazards. (Note: David, Cindy, and George are not playable on this party game) Win or Don't Win The rules are probably are the same as Deal or No Deal. Easy will give you 10 hints, Normal will gave you 5, Hard will not give you any hints. Gum Golf TBA Elmore Store About You can buy stuff in-game here (Not downloadables or purchases) using Elmore Bucks. The Store updates after every specific level finished. Store 1: No Level finished yet Free Elmore Bucks!- Watch an ad to get 10-50 Elmore Bucks. Free Elmore Gems!- Watch an ad to get 1-10 Elmore Gems. Cluckton Chicken Buckets- $10 Friend Gifts (since ElmorePlus Update) - $50 Downloadable Content (DLC) Regular Show Brawlers - $2.99 Mintball's Amulet (Unlimited Hints) - $1.99 Mappers Tappers (All Levels and characters except DLC levels unlocked)- TBA Brian Watterson - $1.99 Resident Evil characters - $1.99 for each character, TBA for all of them. 1x Extra Life - $0.99 2x Extra Life - $1.99 5x Extra Life - $5.99 Things to note *In Level 4, a player can purchase a pizza for 10 Elbuck, however the player (except Cindy) must have at least ten seconds without enemy attack for the purchase to be successful. After pizza is purchased, it will regenerate the current players heath, and all dead players will be revived. *In some counties, Jim's bad language is either muted or beeped out (including some of the United States releases; The list: Hawaii, Rhode Island, Kansas ). The word "f*ck" is the most hard word to censor. UK and New Zealand are one of the hardest and had to beeped all of it. *There's a tutorial for newcomers before doing Level 1. *Players who pre-order the game will have all the DLC for free and the powers will be unlocked. Trivia * Pete makes his first appearance here. * Every Halloween, weredogs appear on the main menu screen. * Every Christmas, snow and Christmas light appear on the main menu screen. * Every Valentine's Day, hearts and chocolate appear on the main menu screen. * The game is in 3-D, except the cutscenes. * The song, "Faint" by Linkin Park, plays in the intro and end credits. Ratings This is a list of the ratings for the game that released in North American and other countries: #North American: T: Strong Language, Cartoon Violence, Sexual Themes, Drug Reference #Australia: M (MA15+ in Northern Territory for very strong course language) #Japan: C (In Tokyo: D) : Love/Romance, Violence, Horror, Language, Sexual Content. Tokyo version: Love/Romance, Violence, Horror, Language, Sexual Content, Use of alcohol or tobacco. #Finland: 12+ (16+ in some cities) #Germany: 16 #New Zealand: R15 (RP16 in most cities, R13 in some cities) #Russia: 12+ (16+ in most cities) #Brazil: 14: Inappropriate Language, sex. #Europe: 12 (the game is edited due to cuss words, but not edited in South Africa, UK or France; it is rated 16): Bad Language, Sex, Online, Fear/Horror, Drugs #Iran: 15+: Violence, sexuality. #Taiwan: 輔15級 (Parental Guidance 15) (PG 15) (In New Taipei: 輔12級 (Parental Guidance 12) (PG 12) ) #Singapore: ADV #South Korea: 15: Language, Violence #Argentine: 13 (16 for final rating for some cities) Errors Category:Games